


She’s a Teenager Now

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy with Teenagers [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Dousy with teenagers, F/M, dousy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daniel has a hard time accepting that his little girl is a teenager now.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy with Teenagers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111226
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	She’s a Teenager Now

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! We all know by now that dousy with children is like my favorite thing on the earth but I’ve never written them with older kids so I thought that would be fun to try. I hope you enjoy.

It was Wednesday so Daisy and Daniel were working from home. Their kids got out of school early for early dismissal today and, they liked to be home with them. Well, they use to get home early. That was when they were little, in elementary school. Now, James was a senior and Elizabeth (everyone calls her ‘Beth’ now but family still call her ‘Lizzie’) was a sophomore.

It had been hard on Daniel to watch Lizzie grow into a teenager. She was his little girl and he wanted to protect her, always. Daisy often had to remind him that it’s not the 1950s and a teenage girl was capable of making her own choices (to an extent).

When her first boyfriend came along, the fatherly instincts came along as well. Noah was a nice kid, very polite and very respectful. Lizzie had warned him that her dad was a little “old fashioned”. Noah had taken this advice to a tee, picking her up right on time, respectfully knocking on their front door and introducing himself.

Daniel did like this gesture, but the problem was that Noah was almost a full year older than his daughter. _Older boys are dangerous_ , he thought. Daisy calmed his nerves by explaining that he must really like Lizzie if he was willing to introduce himself like that. “Boys aren’t like that anymore,” she said.

That was months ago, though, and Lizzie and Noah had been dating since that night. Today, Elizabeth burst through the front door, a little later than James had come home, because she had plans with Noah to get ice cream after school. “Hi Dad,” she greeted Daniel chipperly, who was sitting at the dining room table reading a book. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, like she did every day. Before Daniel could say anything to her, “Bye Dad,” then she darted up stairs to her room.

He looked confused at the direction she just ran off in. Daisy poked her head out of their home office, “Was that Liz?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“Was she ok?” She left the office and appeared with her hands on her husband’s shoulders.

“I don’t know.”

_Upstairs in Elizabeth’s bedroom_

Lizzie stared at her reflection with a frantic expression. Her eyes were locked on the large purple mark on her neck that her, ever so loving, boyfriend had just given her. _Oh my God, I’m gonna be in so much trouble_ , she thought.

Her door swung open and she shrieked until she realized that it was just James.

“Jeez, what are you so jumpy about?” he asked as he plopped down on her bed. The pair of siblings have the same matching, dark eyes that Lizzie was currently using to scowl at her older brother. She calmly moved the hand that she had used to immediately cover the hickey on her neck, bringing the mark into James’s view. “Holy shit!” he cursed.

“Don’t swear,” she mothered, always acting as if she were the older one.

“Liz that’s huge!”

She looked back at her mirror. “It’s not... that bad,” she looked into her own eyes and knew she was lying to herself, “Ok, it’s pretty bad. How do I cover it?”

“I don’t know.”

She shoved his shoulder, “James! Help me!”

“I can’t,” he defended, “I’ve never had one!”

“That’s a lie! I’ve seen those people all over you at school!”

“Well,” he thought for a second before a smirk bloomed on his face, “I’ve never had one anywhere that other people can see.”

Lizzie pushed the side of his head and he let himself drop into her pillows. “You’re gross.”

“I’m sorry I can’t help you. Why don’t you ask Aunt Kora? I’m sure she would know.” he suggested, remembering all of the wild stories Kora had told them about her time at the academy, much to Daisy’s dismay.

“I already texted her, but she’s galaxies away. She doesn’t have time to help me with this.”

Before James could respond, there was a soft knock on the door. He looked at Lizzie and mouthed, “it’s mom”. She rolled her eyes because she could clearly tell it was Daisy as well. Comes with the territory of being children of spies.

She pushed all of her curly hair to the side so that she could cover the mark to her best ability. “Come in,” she called.

Daisy walked into her daughter’s room. “Hi Mom,” they both chorused.

“Hello, my loves.” She sat down on the foot of Lizzie’s bed, grabbing James’s ankles and putting his feet in her lap. “How was your day?”

“Good,” James answered but Lizzie stayed silent.

“Yeah,” she cooed, “How did your history test go?” Daisy treated James a lot like Daniel treated Lizzie. James was her baby boy and he always would be even if he was technically an adult now.

“Good, I think,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I think I got like a B on it.”

“Good job, sweet boy,” Daisy praised, causing James to blush when she used his old nickname. “What about you, Liz? How was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date, Mom. It was just ice cream,” she responded.

“Well, either way, how was it?”

“Good,” she swallowed, trying to calm her nerves.

“Really good,” James snickered. Lizzie stared daggers at him. She gave him a look that he knew very well, a look that said _I’m going to kill you_. “Well, I got homework to do,” he excused before getting up and rushing out of his sister’s room.

Daisy squinted at her daughter, “Are you sure everything is alright, Lizzie Girl?”

She smiled, “No one calls me that anymore Mom, but yes, I’m fine.”

Daisy continued to look at her, collecting facts. She had just been out on a date with a boy she has been dating for over five months. She was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, a rather unusual spot for her to sit after getting home from school. She had quickly rushed out of the room when she first came home. All her hair was pushed to one side, almost as if deliberately covering her neck.

“You know, if you wanted to talk to me about something, maybe something you don’t want to tell Dad about, you can.”

“Umm,” she hesitated. She knew she was busted. _Why do my parents have to be super spies?_ “Noah gave me a hickey,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Hmmm,” Daisy hummed, reaching to move Lizzie’s hair away from her neck to reveal the bruise. “Wow.”

“Are you mad?” she asked shakily.

“What? Of course not,” she assured. “Lizzie, it’s ok that you make out with your boyfriend. As long as you’re being safe.”

Lizzie’s face flushed bright red, “Mom!”

Daisy held her hands up in defense, “Hey, I’m just saying.”

There were a few more moments of silence before Lizzie spoke again. “Do you think Dad will be mad?”

Daisy thought, she honestly wasn’t sure how Daniel would feel about this. “Umm, you know you’re dad comes from a different time, literally. He just loves you. You’re his baby.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a baby anymore,” she said under her breath.

“I know,” Daisy ran her hands down Lizzie’s arms, “He knows that. It’s just hard for him to let go sometimes. Don’t worry about him, I’ll talk to him.” She could feel Lizzie exhale under her hands. “I’ll help you cover it before school tomorrow.”

“What?” she exclaimed, “You know how to cover it?”

“Gosh, of course I do,” Daisy scoffed, “I had to learn when I first started dating your Dad.” Lizzie’s face got brighter if that was even possible. “If I had been around Uncle Mack and Grandpa with the marks he gave me, they would have killed him,” she let out a bark of laughter thinking back to the early days of her relationship.

“Ok, Mom,” she chuckled awkwardly, “I don’t need to know this.”

“Fine. Pizza is ordered, it will be here in twenty minutes,” Daisy leaned down and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s temple before starting to leave her room.

“Did you get—“

“Yes, I got pineapple for you.”

A thin smile spread across Lizzie’s face, “Thanks, Mom.”

“Welcome, Liz.”

_Downstairs in the kitchen_

Daisy came back down to the kitchen to see her husband drying dishes that they had used for launch that day. “Hey,” he greeted over his shoulder, “Everyone ok up there?”

“Yeah, well, Lizzie has a hickey and she’s worried that you are going to be mad about it,” she said nonchalantly.

“What?” Daniel’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wait,” Daisy stared, “are you mad about that?”

“You’re not?” he raised his voice a little bit.

“Don’t get loud,” she said with a calming hand on his chest, “Elizabeth is sixteen years old, she’s not a little girl anymore. She’s with a boy that seems to care about her a lot. It’s just a little hickey, Daniel. I’ll cover it before she goes to school tomorrow.”

Daniel exhaled, “I don’t know. She still seems a little young for something like that.”

“Do you remember when we caught James with that cheerleader when we came home early from a mission?” Daisy asked with a stern look.

“How could I forget,” he responded with a chuckle.

“Well, he was sixteen when that happened. Why is it different for Elizabeth?”

Daniel met her eyes, knowing that there was no use fighting. “I just didn’t want her growing up so fast,” he exhaled, “I feel like yesterday she was my baby girl.”

Daisy brought her hands up to his cheeks and ran a comforting thumb over his cheek bone. “I know but we both knew that wasn’t going to last forever.”

Daniel leaned into her touch, “I know,” and pressed a kiss to her palm.

The door bell rang and he left his wife’s embrace to get pizza. Daisy collected four plates and sat them on the dining table in a stack. They never eat at the table as a family anymore, which was at first upsetting to Daniel at first, but it was really more relaxing to sit on the couch eating and watching a new sitcom or something. Though, Lizzie and James ate in their rooms most nights to do school work.

“Pizza’s here!” Daisy called which was met with the sound of their teenagers running down stairs.

“I’m gonna eat in my room cause I have a chemistry project to finish,” Lizzie said as soon as she made it into the living/dining room.

“Alright,” Daisy nodded as she opened the box with pineapple pizza in it and pointed it in Lizzie’s direction, “Please put your dishes in the dishwasher when you are done.” Lizzie nodded. “James, can you please get all of the cups out of your room tonight?” Daisy basically begged.

“Alright, Mom,” he promised, “I’ll bring them down after dinner.”

“Thank you.”

Daniel came up beside Lizzie. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Love you, Liz.”

She leaned into his side, still keeping two firm hands holding her plate. “Love you, too, Dad.”

_Later in Daisy and Daniel’s bedroom_

Daisy felt her husband’s arm wrap around her midsection. She was already half asleep but Daniel had just put his book down on his nightstand.

She hummed as he started to nuzzle the side of her face. He nibbled on her earlobe and a full moan escaped her. Daniel positioned his lips right at her ear and whispered, “That was not a little hickey.”

Daisy quickly whipped around and slapped his shoulder. “Daniel Jordan Sousa!”


End file.
